Underwater
by IACB
Summary: Draco et Hermione ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.


Le dos de Draco frappe contre le mur tagué des toilettes et c'est brutal, douloureux, sans concession. Tout ce qu'ils sont. Il poursuit son chemin à reculons, lèvres et mains pris en otage, lacets sales de Converse trainant au sol, et Hermione le pousse dans le premier cabinet libre. Ferme la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Assis. » ordonne-t-elle.

Son index est pointé en direction du trône au couvercle baissé et Draco y prend place, obéissant, les jambes largement entrouvertes. Il la regarde défaire ses deux premiers boutons de chemise, debout et face à lui. Ses doigts fins oeuvrent avec une lenteur tortionnaire, rond par rond, fente par fente, et ses yeux, noir d'encre sous l'éclairage merdique des néons, le dévore sans pudeur ni mensonge. Elle le veut tout entier mais ne sait par où commencer. Un bouton ; la bouche ? Un second bouton ; la nuque ? Un troisième bouton ; le torse ? Un quatrième bouton ; plus au sud encore ? Au cinquième, Draco perd patience et la cueille par les hanches pour la hisser directement sur lui.

La chemise ne sera jamais défaite jusqu'au bout. Juste abaissée hâtivement sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras pour enfin laisser apparaître la très délicate dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Mais il n'y a rien de délicat dans le gémissement que pousse Hermione lorsqu'il tire le tissu de côté, ni lorsque ses ongles vernis impriment leurs empreintes à la naissance blonde de son cou, creusant presque une entaille. Draco se retient d'y passer la main, quasiment certain de la retrouver carmin. Ou bien n'est-ce encore qu'un jeu d'éclairage ?

Tout est d'un rouge vibrant, ici. La bouche entrouverte d'Hermione, les extrémités de ses boucles indisciplinées, sa langue lascivement incurvée au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, la pointe de ses cils, le haut de ses pommettes. Même ses soupirs sont écarlate. En-dessous d'elle, la figure nichée dans sa poitrine découverte et le regard dirigé vers le haut, Draco a une vue de choix. Et lorsqu'Hermione baisse la tête pour l'observer à l'oeuvre, ses paupières se transforment en deux fentes étroites desquelles ne sont visibles qu'une paire d'iris rougeâtres.

Furtive, la main d'Hermione disparaît sous le t-shirt de son voisin et tire sur la boucle à moitié défaite de sa ceinture — _enlève, enlève, enlève_. Draco capture ses lèvres en guise d'unique réponse et lui refuse le droit de reprendre son souffle pour la minute à venir. Et lorsqu'il le lui rend, c'est pour qu'elle le perde encore au contact de sa langue lapant furieusement l'orée de sa gorge, l'épiderme salé de sa nuque et puis là, juste là, juste à ce petit endroit secret dissimulé derrière l'oreille qui l'électrise de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Un seul baiser humide et ses hanches se meuvent au-dessus de lui dans une ondulation lente et obscène, comme incapables de demeurer statiques une seconde de plus.

« Enlève. » halète Hermione à nouveau et sa bouche entrouverte effleure sa tempe, l'ouïe de Draco témoin de l'irrégularité croissante de sa respiration.

« Enlever quoi ? » répond-t-il, enfoiré jusqu'au bout.

Elle tire encore sur sa ceinture, sèchement cette fois-ci, et l'agressivité de son geste ne devrait pas rendre Draco aussi fébrile. Il ne devrait pas prendre autant de plaisir à la pousser à bout. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il recule légèrement pour secouer la tête à la négative, ses traits faciaux impénétrables, ce n'est que pour voir cette lueur prévisible et quasi démente prendre vie dans le regard d'Hermione. Tel un enfant capricieux, elle déteste qu'on lui dise non — un des nombreux défauts qu'ils ont en commun.

Et c'est la fougue avec laquelle elle fond sur lui, le choc soudain de sa bouche contre la sienne, la poigne possessive de ses doigts autour de son cou, comme si ses lèvres seules ne satisfaisaient pas son appétit dévorant ; ce sont toutes ces choses qui rappellent amèrement à Draco l'incapacité qu'ils ont à faire un pas en avant sans en faire aussitôt trois en arrière. C'est malsain, c'est toxique mais c'est leur mode de fonctionnement. Quoi qu'ils fassent et où qu'ils aillent, ils recommenceront toujours à graviter l'un autour de l'autre jusqu'à l'inéluctable collision.

Rien ne sort Hermione de sa transe. Pas même lorsque Draco se lève de son siège de fortune et la soulève avec lui. Pas même lorsqu'il la colle dos contre la porte grinçante du cabinet. Et s'il le fait avec plus de force qu'il n'en faut, lui rendant ainsi l'exacte monnaie de sa pièce, aucun juge n'est présent dans la salle pour lui en faire procès. Il sent les jambes d'Hermione serrer, étrangler ses hanches, les ramener contre elle, et son buste s'éloigner du sien pour s'adosser contre le panneau de bois.

Bouches entrouvertes et souffle court, ils prennent pour la toute première fois de la soirée le temps de se regarder.

Hermione et sa figure ronde et naïve immédiatement contrastée par son regard brut, inflexible. Brûlant. Hermione et sa jungle capillaire frisant de tous côtés, aussi indomptable que son tempérament. Seuls ses coudes repliés retiennent le tissu froissé de sa chemise et sa lingerie, négligemment écartée vers la gauche, offre sa poitrine nue aux néons couleur lave de l'espace confiné. Et sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle sa peau est si incandescente au contact de celle de Draco. Draco et ses cheveux or éparpillés sur les yeux, mélangés à ses cils, collés à son front humide. Draco et sa posture ferme, ses épaules larges, sa peau pâle et ses mains tremblantes.

Ils se regardent, se scrutent. Bientôt, l'instant se fait un peu trop long et pesant pour la légèreté qu'ils tentent désespérément de maintenir, et Hermione tire deux fois sur le bas du t-shirt de Draco, leur offrant tous deux une échappatoire. Lorsqu'il ôte le vêtement d'un unique tour de bras, la paume de la brune vient aussitôt élire domicile près de sa clavicule pour serpenter jusqu'à son coeur, le long de son torse, et plus bas encore, du bout de l'index. Leurs deux regards avides convergent alors vers le même point.

Redemande. » prononce Draco d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Le doigt d'Hermione se coince dans la boucle en fer qui cède sans caprice puis trace paresseusement le trajet sinueux et tendu de sa fermeture éclair entrouverte.

« Enlève. » répète-t-elle en détachant distinctement chacune de ses syllabes.

« Politesse ? » exige-t-il encore.

« Je t'emmerde. » lui offre Hermione tandis que sa main disparait sous son élastique de boxer.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent sans concertation et à mi-chemin, comme irrémédiablement aimantées l'une à l'autre. Draco accélère la cadence d'entrée de jeu, aveuglément guidé par le monstre rugissant dans ses entrailles. Il s'est réveillé, plus enragé que jamais, et Hermione alimente vicieusement sa colère, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Car ce monstre, elle le connait sur le bout des doigts. Elle sait quel toucher entreprendre pour provoquer une réaction précise, quel mouvement initier, quelle zone effleurer, quelle phrase prononcer et l'intonation à emprunter. Draco Malfoy est un roman qu'elle a appris par coeur, chapitre par chapitre, mot par mot.

Et peut-être que dans le fond, Draco se sait manipulé. Peut-être voit-il les fils transparents reliant l'extrémité de ses membres au coeur d'Hermione mais n'a jamais fait le choix véritable de s'y opposer. Mieux encore : il rentre dans son jeu, la déplaçant de la porte pour la cerner contre la surface solide du mur, une main crispée sous chaque cuisse, sa jupe hâtivement remontée sur son ventre. Il lui donne exactement ce qu'elle désire et comme elle le veut.

Tout est sale — la porte, le sol, la cabine. Le mur contre lequel se cambre Hermione est couvert de slogans politiques alcoolisés, d'affiches aux inscriptions à moitié effacées, de résidus collants de posters arrachés, de caricatures griffonnées au marqueur, de graffitis colorés illisibles et Draco la maintient fermement là, perchée presque un mètre au-dessus du sol, son dos tapant dans une cadence abrupte contre le mur souillé au rythme de ses coups de rein effrénés. Il en éprouve presque un plaisir pervers. Elle, l'Immaculée, l'Intelligence Suprême, la Reine des Saintes ; la voilà réduite à s'abaisser au niveau du commun des mortels, et plus bas encore, à goûter la poussière, la crasse, la luxure, et à dépendre d'un autre être humain qu'elle-même pour accéder au nirvana. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_ , veut-il la narguer bien que son souffle erratique ne l'en empêche. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir enfin besoin de moi ? Hein, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir_ _ **totalement**_ _besoin de moi, pour une fois ?_

Elle a une main agrippée à son épaule, une autre à son avant-bras et sa tête renversée vers l'arrière, totalement abandonnée, Draco comme unique point d'encrage. Chaque impact de son dos contre la paroi du cabinet fait tressauter ses boucles désordonnées et de sa bouche s'échappe une litanie pantelante que noie partiellement l'assourdissante techno en provenance du bar, un étage plus haut. Mais Draco veut l'entendre avec clarté. Il veut ses murmures plaintifs, ses halètements impuissants, ses soupirs crescendos et ses cris d'euphorie. C'est pour lui une symphonie précieuse et merveilleuse dont il mémorise religieusement les notes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne en composer une toute nouvelle juste dans le creux de son oreille, lui faisant oublier celles précédentes. Alors il redouble d'effort et de détermination, quitte à ce qu'elle finisse par en perdre la voix. Il veut l'entendre.

Sa nuque est juste là, dégagée et offerte à lui, alors Draco y appose ses lèvres. Embrasse son pouls erratique.

« Pas de marque, pas de marque, pas de marque. » psalmodie soudainement Hermione, un refrain angoissé entre deux gémissements coupables.

Mais Draco est un connard. C'est dans son code génétique, une sorte de prédisposition de naissance. C'est ce que Hermione lui crache à la gueule une fois par mois en moyenne, lorsque se dévêtir mutuellement ne suffit plus à masquer la blême réalité de leur situation. Et comme Draco est un connard, il se penche à nouveau vers sa nuque pour laisser sa bouche épouser son épiderme. L'aspirer. Mordre. Et pour qu'elle le déteste un peu plus encore, il le fait exactement comme elle aime — pas assez pour qu'elle ait véritablement mal, juste assez pour qu'elle en tremble dans ses bras.

La convulsion de son corps est soudaine, son gémissement final semblable à un sanglot libérateur, et Draco jamais ne se lassera d'un tableau aussi sensuel et brutal que celui qu'elle peint sous ses yeux. _Jamais_. Comme une course contre la montre, il accélère éperdument le rythme pour la rattraper, ses yeux buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte le spectacle d'une Hermione redescendant lentement de son nuage. Et lorsqu'il y parvient enfin dans un dernier râle, la figure nichée dans le creux de son cou, il _sait_.

Il sait pertinemment qu'elle le hait.

Elle pose un pied à terre, puis un deuxième avant de vaciller légèrement et se tenir aux murs. Si l'esprit de Draco n'était pas eu aussi embrumé, il se serait silencieusement enorgueilli de la voir tituber. Mais l'épuisement tire sur chacun de ses muscles endolori et il s'effondre presque aussitôt sur le trône couvert, sans grâce aucune. L'oeil mort et les bras ballants, il observe Hermione remonter sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, abaisser sa jupe, ajuster son soutien-gorge et boutonner son haut à nouveau. Elle ne lui accorde pas un seul regard, pas même lorsqu'elle enjambe ses tibias un à un pour accéder à la porte — qu'ils n'avaient même pas verrouillé en premier lieu — et marcher jusqu'aux lavabos. Là, elle fait l'inspection silencieuse des dégâts et avise les traces sinueuses de mascara sur ses pommettes, l'effet coquart de son khôl qui dégouline, son rouge à lèvres totalement estompé et ses joues roses, roses, roses.

Elle est si belle — Draco se retient de le lui confesser une fois par mois en moyenne. Une fois par jour. Mais ça ne règle pas les choses, la beauté. Si c'était le cas, Draco serait déjà roi du monde.

A défaut de l'être, il reste roi de son cabinet tagué, affalé sur son trône, sa couronne imaginaire à l'envers sur sa tête. Et, paupières mi-closes, il regarde sa reine déchue tremper sa main sous l'eau puis procéder à un nettoyage minutieux de son visage, une parcelle de peau à la fois, éradiquant ainsi toute preuve tangible des quinze précédentes minutes. Ses doigts passent de ses yeux à son nez, de son nez à ses joues, de ses joues à sa bouche puis ralentissent au moment de descendre sur son cou. Et Draco constate au même instant qu'Hermione le fruit de son oeuvre.

Aussi rouge qu'une brûlure au fer chaud, la marque flamboie sur la peau blanche de sa gorge, curieux mélange entre suçon passionné et vandalisme buccal. Draco l'observe tâter d'un geste délicat le témoignage indélébile de sa bouche contre sa peau et sent enfler dans sa poitrine une bulle de fierté possessive et puérile. _Essaie un peu de l'effacer, celle-ci._

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » lui demande Hermione et sa voix est si calme, si neutre, que Draco en relève la tête, surpris.

Leurs deux regards se croisent dans la glace horizontale des lavabos, entre empreintes de doigts, traces de rouge à lèvres et autocollants de groupes de rock éphémères. Il n'y a plus aucune étincelle, pas d'émotion chavirante, rien. Juste un fond âcre d'amertume, comme un arrière-goût de gueule de bois.

Draco hoche la tête. Il a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et tout l'inverse, paradoxalement.

« Tant mieux. » répond Hermione avant de s'en retourner à son propre reflet et laver ses mains à l'eau froide, sous le jet. « Parce que c'était la dernière fois. »

 _Tout comme la semaine dernière ?_ , veut rétorquer Draco mais il est las avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. S'ils s'engueulent, il serait presque capable de répéter à l'avance chacune des répliques échangées. Avec le temps, les mots ont perdu de leur sens. A quoi bon.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claque, il est laissé seul dans son royaume aux néons sanguinaires, un graffiti près de sa tête clâmant que Kurt Cobain vit toujours.


End file.
